Just Like Old Times
by AJ the Hedgehog
Summary: 5 years after their last adventure in chalkzone Penny has moved, now she's back! but will thing be the same as she left or are thing different now?
1. Chapter 1

Ok honesty I don't even know what I'm doing, I'm trying something new… this my first take on chalkzone so please go easy on me AND REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_(Ruby's POV)_

It's the day everyone hates everyone…

MONDAY

But for some particular reason I feel this Monday… different I just put my finger on it. I walk in to my 1st period class annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd its science… I hate science and I was still sleepy so I put my head down as Mrs. Sutherland was about to begin until a girl with a very familiar face knock on the door.

"Excuse me but is this Mrs. Sutherland's class?" said the girl. "Yes do you have this class?" the girl smiled and said. "Yes." "What is your name dear?" the girl said "My name is Penny Sanchez." My eyes widened and my head shot up at that name.

'Holy crap is PENNY!' I thought to myself I haven't seen or heard from Penny since she moved 5 years ago…

_Flashback 5 years ago… _

_I was walking to Penny's house she and I haven't talked in a while. When I got there she was on her front steps and she was crying. I ran up to her and asked what was wrong and she said._

_"I… (Sniff) I… (Sniff) I'm moving!"At that moment my heart almost stopped my best friend was…was moving no…no! Why is this happening?! I was somehow able to keep my composure and I asked why and she said. "I… (Sniff) got accepted to an all girls middle school in Florida… Florida Rudy!" "Will we ever see each other again?" "(sigh) I don't know but we did have some good times…" "Yeah so when are you going?" "In 5 minutes..." she got up and walked away but not before kissing me on the cheek and that was the last I saw her and I never got to tell her how I felt about her…._

_(Flashback End)_

Mrs. Sutherland told her to sit next to me when she saw me her eyes widened but said nothing and walk to the empty seat next to me I know now why I had that strange feeling earlier.

(Penny's POV)

It's the day that I love.

Monday.

But for some reason I have a feeling that this Monday will be… different I just can't put my finger on it. Right now I'm trying to find Mrs. Sutherland's class before I'm late… I think I found it! I knocked on the door "Excuse me but is this Mrs. Sutherland's class?" "Yes do you have this class?" I smiled "Yes." "What is your name dear?" "My name is Penny Sanchez." In the crowner of my eye I saw some ones head shoot up but I didn't get a good look at that person was. Mrs. Sutherland told me to in the only empty seat in the room I looked at the seat and there was someone and my eyes widened at who it was Rudy Tabootie…

_Flashback 5 years ago (again)…_

_It's a month since mother told me we're moving and I'm still heartbroken about it… in my crying I hadn't notice that Rudy had shown up he and I haven't talked in a while. "Penny what's wrong? Why are you crying?" My heart was torn the only reason I was so upset was because I was leaving my best friend and the funny thing is I've had a HUGE crush on him for a long time now and its killing me that I have to leave him. "I… (Sniff) I… I'm moving!" Rudy looked as if he had someone jumped off a cliff. Why was his only response. "I… (Sniff) got accepted to an all girls school in Florida… Florida Rudy!" "Will we ever see each other again?" he asked I sighed and told I didn't know and then that we did have some good times he asked when I was leaving I was sad again. "In 5 minutes…" I walked away but not before I kiss him on the cheek…. _

_ Flashback End (again)_

I still have a crush but lost hope after I moved now that I'm back and we're in the same class again it'll be just like old times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Okay what do you think again please review and no and I mean NO F***ING FLAMES thank you! I would like to not that my name is no longer WWEoverTNA it is AJ the hedgehog deal with it!


	2. Chapter 2

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A FUCKING WARRRRR!


End file.
